Granger And Black
by Jee Kuran 95
Summary: "Porque o sangue, pode determinar de que lado você deve ficar."


Autora: Jee_kuran_95

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence exclusivamente a J. .

Classificação do Capítulo: +13 anos.

.

.

Presente para a ganhadora do Concurso DM 2011.

.

.

Black.

Autora:Jee_kuran_95

Capítulo Único.

.

.

Deus não estava presente na alma dela.

Não naquele momento, não quando ela... Trazia a morte.

.

Tornara-se uma comensal há alguns anos. Uma agente dupla para a Ordem da Fênix. Mas ela podia ver nos olhos deles a desconfiança, o medo, o repúdio.

Hermione se tornara o inimigo, não por uma escolha sua e sim, por causa de seu berço. Ela havia nascido assim, ela havia nascido numa família de preconceitos onde ela mesma não sabia fazer parte.

Ela era uma Black. Tinha o sangue Rosier, herdado de sua mãe, de sua avó Druella Rosier Black.

Ela era a filha única de uma paixão proibida entre Sirius Black e Bellatrix Lestrange.

Descobrira pouco antes de completar sua maior idade.

Sirius havia descoberto isso poucos meses antes e viera procurá-la, contando-lhe a história entre ele e sua... mãe.

Bellatrix havia abandonando-a na Londres trouxa para que morresse. O fruto pecaminoso de um amor sujo, impossível devido às raízes e as crenças na correção dos dois.

.

Ela, uma recém-feita Comensal da Morte, esposa de Rodolfo Lestrange; ele um dos integrantes da Ordem da Fênix, ao lado dos Potter, Weasley's e os Longbottom.

Mas a morte inesperada não veio e Hermione passou despercebida por todos, sendo considerado, todo aquele tempo uma nascida trouxa, a mais inteligente.

Ao que parecia sua querida mãe Bella havia descoberto isso em seu 5º ano em Hogwarts, quando lutaram no departamento de Mistérios. Hermione tinha uma marca de nascença, em forma de corvo abaixo do pulso esquerdo, assim como a Bruxa Lestrange.

– E com isso ela acabou investigando mais sobre mim. - concluiu, recebendo um aceno positivo de Sirius.

Estavam na mansão Black, ex sede da Ordem, sentados em frente a árvore genealógica dos Black. Faltavam apenas alguns dias para o seu aniversário de 17 anos e ela estava ali, recebendo aquela bomba na pior maneira possível.

Não por causa de Sírius, obviamente.

Seu rosto e nome aparecendo, diante dos olhos dos dois, na árvore genealógica dos Black

.

– Sim, Bellatrix conseguiu coisas suas, na casa de seus pais trouxas - ele continuou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Os olhos azuis, inquietos, embora serenos.

– Bellatrix seguiu pistas e começou a ver as semelhanças entre vocês. - explicou. - Então ela fez o tempo com você, naquela casa antiga e vazia. Era uma pista falsa os comensais não estavam reunidos lá, nem sabiam da existência daquele local.

– Então... Porque ela queria que eu estive lá? - perguntou confusa.

– Bella sabia que nunca conseguiria chegar perto de você o bastante para comparar sua genética com a dela. E fios de cabelo não bastam pois a magia continua presa neles, alterando seu DNA. - Sírius suspirou, cansado de repente. - Então ela fez você ir até aquela casa e transpassar a barreira mágica que ela mesma criou...

– E apenas sangue do mesmo sangue pode desarmar barreiras sem precisar de magia - completou desgostosa.

Havia passado a barreira sem nem ao menos perceber.

Fora fácil demais e ela sabia que algo a esperava depois daquelas grandes portas. Estava preparada para tudo, menos para o que viria a seguir.

A sua frente estava sua mãe biológica.

.

– Hermione.

Ela murmurou seu nome com algo de carinho que ela nunca havia visto. Bellatrix estava pela primeira vez, lúcida de verdade.

Não ria, não tinha o olhar enlouquecido. A postura altiva e os braços cruzados demonstravam a tensão. O olhar sério era límpido.

Hermione apontou a varinha para ela, sem hesitação, sem medo. A bruxa sorriu, compreensiva e respirou fundo com uma expressão triste em sua aparência aristocrática.

– Um dia, talvez breve - ela começou, tornando-se um borrão escuro. - Você irá entender o motivo de nosso encontro e virá até mim, a procura de respostas. Mais cedo - apenas um sussurro no aposento, ecoando e ecoando. - ou mais tarde.

.

Desde aquele dia, as coisas mudaram.

Todos pareciam mudar a seu redor e ela se via ali, perdida em si mesma sem jamais progredir. A morena fechou os olhos e deixou que as lágrimas escorressem livremente por sua face.

Escorregou pelo chão e ficou ali, sentindo-se, pela primeira vez em anos, sozinha. Ela estava confusa. Sua maior idade chegava os olhares preocupados da Ordem para ela, uma inquietação no coração que não sabia explicar.

O que estava acontecendo com ela?

– Eu entendi... Pai. - falou, pronunciando a palavra 'pai' de maneira tremula.

A garota se levantou de onde estava e o Black fez o mesmo, olhando cuidadosamente para a recém-descoberta filha. Hermione olhou no fundo dos olhos azuis e vendo algo a mais.

O mesmo brilho que ela vira naquele dia, perto da casa dos gritos quando ele falara a Harry que era seu padrinho. Um brilho... De felicidade.

Ela sorriu, sentindo as lágrimas banhando seus olhos e soluçou alto. Abraçou o homem, com força, agarrando-se a sua camisa de seda e chorando copiosamente.

.

Ela se lembrava daquele dia. Dos meses que se passaram.

A realidade difícil de admitir, o passado revelado.

Se lembrava bem dos sentimentos de raiva, dor, ódio, repugnância, rancor, tristeza que a tomaram conta dela. Revoltou-se, literalmente.

Trancou-se em si mesma e fechara seus sentimentos em uma caixa, enterrando-a no fundo de sua mente.

O sentimento foi esquecido, o calculismo, reintegrado a sua vida, transformando-a na pessoa fria que agora era.

Harry e Ronny não a reconheciam mais e procuravam traços da antiga amiga na mulher que Hermione era agora, sem sucesso ou progresso algum.

Hermione Granger não tinha mais espaço em Hermione Black.

.

Ela fazia as missões da Ordem, geralmente sozinha ou com um dos membros mais antigos. Interagindo geralmente, com Lupin, Tonks ou Sírius. Além de, é claro, Dumbledore.

Às vezes ela passara horas falando com o diretor de Hogwarts, em privado e quando saia da saleta em que estava, podia ouvir os murmúrios dos outros, perguntando-se o que os dois faziam de tão importante ali dentro.

Do que falavam.

Mas ela não se importa. Não se importava mais com a opinião deles. Sinceramente, preferia que a esquecessem.

E pareciam de compará-la com seu antigo _eu_.

Quando um dia, em seu quarto na casa que pertencia a si, por direito, ela enviou uma carta para a pessoa que, antes, ela nem cogitaria a ideia de manter qualquer tipo de contato.

Draco Malfoy. Seu primo.

.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que teve contato direto com o Slytherin.

Eles começaram a se corresponder e ela sabia que ele contaria tudo a sua mãe Narcisa e sua tia, Bella.

Media as palavras e colocava-as de modo que não se revela nada do que ocorria. Nenhum dos dois dizia nada sobre a Guerra.

Ela sabia, ele havia se tornado um comensal.

Tudo para proteger sua mãe das mãos de Lorde Voldemort.

E ela o compreendia em partes.

Hermione pode ver que o menino mimado que Draco Luzia ser nos tempos de escola, já não existia mais, dando lugar há um legítimo Malfoy, que carregava o peso de um nome antigo, intocado pelos impuros.

O peso de um nome que trazia, desde o berço, o preconceito arraigado no coração. Draco se tornara tudo que o pai jamais seria.

Um ser forte e solitário, que encontrou na dor uma amiga para todas as horas, encontrou em Hermione, uma companheira para ouvir e compartilhar problemas.

Um dia então, o ultimato veio.

Lorde Voldemort exigia que se tornasse uma comensal e declara-se fidelidade a ele. Ou daria ordens... para que sua cabeça fosse levada até ele.

.

Pensaram em escondê-la.

Sirius se desesperou. Não sabia o que fazer para salvá-la.

Mas ela já havia tomado sua decisão e partir enquanto todos dormiam em direção a Mansão Malfoy onde Draco, Cissy - sim, a chamava assim, afinal, era sua tia. - e Bellatrix a esperavam, a porta.

As mulheres com um sorriso no rosto, principalmente sua _mãe_.

Draco, expressando toda sua tristeza por vê-la ali.

Seguindo porta adentro... Para carregar o mesmo destino que ele.

.

A marca negra ardia em sua pele sentia como se agulhas fossem cravadas em seu coração, perfurando-a, milhares e milhares de vezes para traição.

O olhar, severo de Tom Riddle recaia sobre si e ela levantava os olhando, pronta para mirá-lo valentemente.

A surpresa veio rápida ao olhá-lo.

Aquele ser a sua frente, tinha a aparência de um homem de 20 anos. Um Lorde Voldemort que tinha a aparência de Tom Riddle Jr de 1948.

Jovem e belo, porém com uma mente sádica e cruel.

Ele lhe sorriu e ela, estupefada não soube fazer outra coisa senão lhe corresponder, confusa e intrigada com tal coisa.

Pelo canto dos olhos, podia ver Draco, tenso em meio aos comensais que mantinham-se quietos, apenas observando o intercâmbios de olhares entre seu mestre e a filha de Bellatrix.

Muitos ali queriam matá-la do modo mais doloroso existente.

Mas naquele momento, ao verem o brilho anormal nos olhos dos Lorde das Trevas souberam: Hermione Black era mais uma sua mais nova aquisição.

Nunca a tocaria. Jamais.

Ela seria... a nova protegida do Lord.

– Saiam.

.

Sua voz ecoou, aveludada e profunda. A Ordem imposta.

Todos saíram rapidamente, ficando apenas, o jovem Malfoy. Hermione continuava ali, ajoelhada frente a ele, olhando-o quase ofegante enquanto o Lorde não tirava seus olhos dela.

Desviaram-se por um segundo. Os olhos azuis contrastando com os cinzentos de Draco.

– Jovem Malfoy... O que está esperando? - perguntou Tom.

– My Lorde...

– Malfoy. - cortou-o. - Por gentileza, retire-se da sala. - os olhos faiscaram e o vermelho sangue apareceu. - Agora.

Hermione olhou para o louro e assentiu dizendo que estava bem.

O rapaz saiu, sempre olhando para ela.

– Incrível. - ouviu o Lord dizendo, sua voz demonstrava admiração.

Hermione se virou para ele, levantando sem medo e cruzando os braços.

Os olhos tenebrosos e frios de Tom estavam nela e quando olhou para eles ela realmente viu admiração e algo a mais...

– Homens são seres facilmente manipuláveis... por um rosto bonito. - ele disse e se aproximou levantando o queixo da garota, os rostos próximos embora ele fosse várias centímetros mais alto.

Ele chegou mais perto, perto o suficiente para que ela sentisse o frio que provinha de sua pele pálida.

– Você é uma pessoa talentosa, Srta. Black. - ele disse acariciando seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos desde as têmporas até o queixo.

Uma caricia terna que poderia ser divida por dois amantes.

Hermione se arrepiou, teve o intuito de se afastar mas Tom segurou um de seus braço em um aperto de ferro. Doloroso.

– E eu sei muito bem reconhecer um talento quanto vejo um.

E os lábios do Lorde encostaram-se aos seus, leves, frios, estimulando-a inconscientemente. Estremeceu.

Ele não aprofundou. Era apenas um toque inocente de um ser tomado pela escuridão. Ele apenas queria provar... um pouco de sua luz.

.

.

.

Quatro anos.

Quatro longos anos haviam se passado, desde aquele dia.

E lá estava ela ao lado de Draco abrindo as portas do Salão Principal da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Hermione agora tinha 22 anos.

Dumbledore estava morto, assassinado por Snape numa das noites mais frias de Outono do ano de 1997.

E ela estava lá, observando como os olhos tristes do antigo diretor voltavam-se para ela e para Malfoy com amargura.

Se desculpando... Por não poder ter feito nada por eles.

E ela sorriu para o antigo diretor e amigo, vendo-o sorrir de volta.

Ela viu a vida desaparecer por trás dos oclinhos de meia lua e os olhos azuis, tão belos e sábios, finalmente perderem a cor, tornando-se opacos.

O cansaço, desaparecendo de seu rosto.

Andaram até a frente da mesa dos professores, ouvindo os murmúrios, sussurros e ofegos assustados dos estudantes. Afinal, eles estavam vestidos como o que eram: comensais.

Seres que traziam a morte a todo e qualquer lugar onde iam.

Minerva McGonagall estava a frente, a varinha apontada para eles e um semi circulo se formava atrás.

Gina, Neville, Cho, Luna, Parvati, Lilá, Dino, Simas, Fred, Jorge, Ronny e... Harry. E logo atrás deles, separados do grupo, Pansy, Blás, Nott e Astoria.

.

Abaixaram o capuz, revelando seus rostos. Quando Draco abaixou o dele rapidamente suspiros foram ouvidos pelo grande salão. Sorriu.

– Aproximem-se.

A voz de Minerva fez com que Hermione se sentisse acolhida.

Novamente em casa, como na época em que pertencia a Grifinória. Seus antigos amigos olhavam-na como se não a reconhecessem.

Os cabelos castanhos agora levemente ondulados estavam meio presos, meio soltos até a metade das costas. Uma cicatriz da orelha até a base do queixo se fazia presente mostrando como os anos em guerra foram duros.

Os olhos castanhos, amargurados pelo tempo. Os dedos do louro entrelaçaram-se aos seus e ela o olhou, meiga.

Estavam juntos, em segredo há pouco mais de dois anos.

– O que fazem aqui e como entraram neste castelo?

– Desculpe McGonagall - não havia mais o porque de chamá-la de professora, embora a formalidade estivesse presente na voz do Malfoy e, desta vez viera junto com o respeito o que surpreendeu a todos. - Mas, nosso assunto não é com a senhora.

Snape levantou-se da cadeira do diretor e olhou-os diretamente.

– O que desejam comigo? - perguntou o velho professor.

Desta vez, a voz da morena ecoou pelo salão.

Um aviso... de morte.

– Hogwarts não é mais segura. - declarou, apertando a mão do amado. - Tom Riddle atacará o castelo agora pelo entardecer.

E então algo tremeu. Os vidros do castelo partiram-se ao meio, os fantasmas tomaram a frente do salão, olhando para o céu azul.

O tempo mudou, as nuvens aproximaram-se rapidamente sol foi tomado pela escuridão. Ao longe, figuras negras apareciam no céu. Dementadores.

– Começou. É tarde demais agora. - Hermione declarou e, aos olhos de todos, a barreira mágica que protegia Hogwarts se desfez.

A marca negra brilhou naquele dia, marcando o começo...

...De uma nova era.

.

.

.

**N/A: Bom... **Mais uma vez estou aqui com uma fic de HP e como sempre com o casal principal sendo Hermione Granger (neste caso Black obviamente) e Draco Malfoy. Se gostaram falem se não quiserem tudo bem né? Fazer o quê.

Beijos, até a próxima, J.


End file.
